Lycanthrope Randolph
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810327 |no = 8179 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 100, 110, 130, 135, 160, 162, 164 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 100, 110, 130, 135, 160, 162 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 100, 105, 110, 130, 135, 140, 160, 162, 164, 166 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 9, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 45, 47, 49, 51, 53, 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 70, 100, 103, 106, 110, 113, 130, 133, 136, 139, 160, 162, 164, 166, 168, 170, 172 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Randolph was the first to wake and witness the carnage. Controlling his shock and confusion with great mental fortitude, he discovered that he could sense traces of some type of magical residue. His mind bent on the possibility of tracking down the culprit, he woke and led Ravenna in pursuit. Randolph discovered that he possessed heightened physical abilities after the incident, and each morning he would wake up together with Ravenna in tattered clothing, covered in blood. Eventually, the shadowy forms of a wolf and raven lurking about them became visible. Their grim quest led them to a warlock performing some kind of ritual over the ominous figure of a winged wolf with a raven's head. Randolph immediately recognized the robed man and attacked relentlessly. After a fierce battle, they defeated the warlock and his minions. However, upon touching the artifact, their memories got jolted and to their dread, they discovered that they were the ones responsible for the massacre and random murders they had encountered during their journey. Each night, by being near one another, their shadow beasts would possess their partner--the wolf took over Randolph's body, and the raven took Ravenna's. This possession would then make them lose control over themselves, setting them off on a rampage. Randolph completely lost focus of himself as memories of discovering the artifact and falling prey to its curse in the catacombs flooded into his mind. It is said that later Randolph let out a heartbroken howl that made the earth tremble when he found out that Ravenna had gone missing. To this day, he still searches for his beloved. |summon = My friends... Comrades... Oh, what have I done? Was it...my fault? |fusion = Ravenna, where are you?! To the ends of the world, I shall search for you... |evolution = Rawr!! The Blood Moon calls! Blood! I want blood!! | hp_base = 4760 |atk_base = 1890 |def_base = 1568 |rec_base = 1827 | hp_lord = 6800 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2240 |rec_lord = 2610 | hp_anima = 7692 |rec_anima = 2372 |atk_breaker = 2938 |def_breaker = 2002 |def_guardian = 2478 |rec_guardian = 2491 |def_oracle = 2121 |rec_oracle = 2967 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Empowering Soul Howl |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full and boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 120% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def and Rec, 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cursed Ravage |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, partial HP drain, probable Injury, Curse effects & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 35~50% HP drain, 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 300% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Shadowflame Dance |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, partial HP drain, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & lowers own Def by 50% for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% boost to own Atk, 40% boost to own critical hit rate, 35~50% HP drain, 400% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Volsunga Eclipse |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, massively boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns & lowers own Def by 100% for 2 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, Rec, 130% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 1000% mutliplier on additional at turn end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Shapeshifter |esitem = Wolven Shroud or Ravenna |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Wolven Shroud is equipped or when Ravenna is in the same squad, raises normal hit amount & adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 60% boost to critical hit rate |evofrom = 810326 |evointo = 860328 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = Lycanthrope (Greek Lykos+anthropos "wolf-human") A lycanthrope is a human in folklore or mythology that can transform into a werewolf because of a curse or being bitten by another werewolf. Early sources of belief in lycanthropy go back as far as Petronius and Grevase of Tilbury. |addcat = |addcatname = }}